


Sins and Secrets

by nursal1060



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fear of Death, Feels, Future Vision, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Next Generation, Prophecy, Prophetic Visions, Sad, Sad Draco Malfoy, Sad Harry, Sectumsempra, Stalking, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, dream - Freeform, magic spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has become obsessed with Harry Potter. Everything he lives and breathes for is to make the 'chosen one' his own. However, a glimpse into the future gives him a fear: will Harry Potter ever be his? Or will he kill Draco first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins and Secrets

"Do you know? Do you know how much I feel your pain? Feel your loneliness?" Draco Malfoy looked outside of his Slytherin dorm window into the snowy scenic landscape of the English winter at Hogwarts School of Magic. But the light-blonde haired, green eyed boy wasn't paying attention to the landscape. His eyes were fixed on a boy in the Gryffindor called Harry Potter, the boy who lived the terror of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
It wasn't just the title that Harry had that drew Draco close, but also the fact that Harry was a kindred spirit. Both of them had names made for themselves, but lacked the love they so craved and desired by their parents. However, what set them apart the most was friendship. Harry Potter had friends Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and countless others. Draco had friends, but he was essentially alone.  
Harry's black hair and eyes matched the glasses on his perfect face, making everyone around him happy. The scar from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a nice little bonus. But as many people said, Draco was the opposite, a person made of ice. People feared Draco, and secretly, it wasn't what Draco wanted.  
So now, whenever he could, he would use his magic map to find whenever Harry came by his window. Whenever Harry was there, he'd speak from his heart to Harry, even if Harry couldn't hear. It was helpful that Draco had his own room, so no one could hear what he said to Harry. Maybe he should have tried harder to have Harry Potter as a friend…but Draco didn't want to drag Harry Potter into the deep dark abyss of lies he was tangled up in. Harry Potter was a pure person, and should say pure…

"Ah, Malfoy, that glimmer in your eye returned, has something happened?" Hanice, a young female ghost and the ghost of truth, spoke to Draco as he came by the empty hall in the middle of the night. He was used to being in the dark at night, even if it was forbidden. No one would dare report him.  
Draco turned away, "Nothing Hanice"  
She giggled, "You said it, didn't you Malfoy?"  
Draco lowered his gaze, "Why do you always read me?"  
Hanice grinned, "I didn't this time. It was all over your face! You said that you loved him. Even if he didn't hear! When will you gather the courage to tell him in person?"  
Draco shook his head, "I won't. I want to keep him pure, because I'm tainted in evil."  
She giggled childishly, "Your father said the same thing when talking about James Potter! And he ended up losing James to not only Lily, but first to Severus! Dear Draco, don't get left behind!"  
Hanice then floated on. Draco knew about the feelings that his own father had for Harry's father at a young age. He'd read his father's old journals. But his father had lost James to Severus first, and then to Lily, Harry's mother. That's probably why the Dracos and Potters hadn't been on good terms.  
But Draco wanted Harry. It wasn't just admiration…it was becoming an obsession, and Draco didn't want to resort to forcing Harry. But holding back didn't seem like an option anymore.

Draco stared deep into his cauldron. He needed to see what would happen in the future if he didn't confess his love for Harry Potter. Maybe it would be for the best he didn't act. Even if looking into your future was a strictly forbidden act, Draco needed to know what was in store for him.

Harry's voice said in a cold tome, "Sectumsempra." Draco was lying down and sobbing on the ground in his vision; the whole floor submerged in water. Harry towered him with his wand in hand. The pain was unbearable; like he's been stabbed repeatedly with an invisible sword. Blood ran out of him into the water in a large puddle. Draco cried out in pain and agony. Severus Snape rushed in, knelt by Draco and looked up at Harry in shock and disbelief. Harry eyes widened, and then he turned and ran away.

Draco stopped staring in it and gasped. Would he be destined to die at Harry Potter's hands? How old was he then? It seemed like it was only 3…maybe 4 years from now. Harry Potter would kill him. Would it be any different if he decided to confess to Harry Potter now?

Harry Potter stepped up on the walkway, Draco on the other. They faced each other in front of the crowd, wands at the ready for a duel. Harry Potter's eyes were stern, full of determination, and he expected for Draco to return the fierce glare. But at their eyes met, he saw only fear and sorrow in Draco's eyes.  
Snape raised his hand, "Wands at the ready." But the fear gripped Draco so hard, his wand slipped from his grasp. Immediately after that, he felt like someone had cast a drowsy spell on him. He teetered back, clutched his forehead and fell forward onto a very confused Harry. 

Even before he opened his eyes, Draco could hear voices.  
"What exactly…happened to him?" That was Potter…that had to be Harry's voice.  
"Isn't it obvious? He's been influenced by some form of black magic." That was Granger's voice.  
"He deserves it. But, bloody hell, it looks like he's hurt so bad. Even I feel sorry for him." That had to be Weasley's voice.  
"Look, he's opening his eyes!" Potter's voice again. Draco stirred and his light eyes opened again. At first, he stared straight up, until he looked to his right and saw Harry Potter sitting by his bedside. The boy who'd kill him in a few years.  
The nurse motioned them out, "He is awake. But now he needs to be left alone to recuperate."  
Draco lifted his hand up, "Potter, stay here." Everyone around him stared in shock and Draco continued to say, "JUST Potter." Hermione and Ron left, muttering angry words about Draco to each other. The nurse left them alone.  
Draco hissed, "Did you actually SAVE me Potter?"  
Harry stared at him, "What other choice did I have? Either you were very fatigued or under the influence of black magic. It could've been even more serious if I did nothing."  
Draco's voice became less mocking, "Did I…say anything strange?"  
Harry recalled, "Actually, you did talk a bit. About the future, a spell I never heard of, death…and you said my name…in a way like you were in pain. To be exact, you said something like 'Potter, don't kill me…it hurts.'"  
Draco looked down, "Potter…do you think what I said then was true?"  
Harry looked at him, "What did you say?"  
Draco whispered, "I meant when we first met. That I wanted to be your friend."  
Harry answered hesitantly, "Well…yeah, I think you were kidding. I mean, look at all the rotten things we do to each other on a daily basis."  
Draco whimpered, "I can't take it. Potter…I'm serious, I did want to be your friend. No…I wanted to be more than that. I wanted to be special to you. More than Granger and Weasley are. No…I wanted to be your lover. I hoped…I dreamed…ever since the day I met you. I never thought you'd turn me away. So I became rotten…trying to make you miserable." Tears began to run down Draco's face. He wasn't going to tell Harry the part about Sectumsempra. He already spilled too much.  
Harry asked, "Is…that true?"  
Draco nodded, "Every single word."  
Harry's face softened, "Then who am I to stop you? If you love me, then I'm okay with that. I won't push you away." Draco's heart nearly stopped beating when he heard Harry's response. The fact that he wasn't rejected was enough. He needed nothing more from Harry Potter…he had received everything.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my all time fav fics ever ;)  
> Leave a comment? :) I'd love to hear from fellow writers.  
> Reupload from my deviantart account (originally posted on 12/4/2012)


End file.
